twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Luminitous
Known Information First Life Lived through the crusades, the purges and the war of many faces. Was the Rose Knight liaison to the Silver Chalice but never a Knight of the Silver Chalice due to non human politics After Life Returned to find many people from his past life who had done so before him. His past trauma behind him, he is born anew. Continues to fight on the behalf of his once student and now equal and aids the Silver Chalice in its fight against the demons. Status Knight Celestine Ambassador Allies *Edward - "One of the few humans I have met with the capacity to rule over the world with a firm hand and a just heart. He is my pride incarnate" *Raemara - "I feel a resonating power when I am around them. Like an echo that is louder then its source. I am a better and stronger version of myself when they are close by. If they are around my virtue can never die. My trust in them is immutable." *Daxos - "we fight well together. I feel that we saved each other from a painful death" *Valeria - "she is like a warm fire inside of a sheet of ice. Time and patience has made for a invaluable companion" *Katerina - "Returning has awoken something inside of her. The power to lead. I consider her my friend." *Theo - "a knight who has seen much of the same horrors i have. In time they will bloom much like the flowers they tend" Enemies *True Demons *Elder Demons Rumors *Is known to hide his noble status unless asked. *Is said to be the first newly returned to take on a Full Demon in open combat. *Said to have trained Edward after they joined the Silver Chalice. *Glows brightest if you hug him and help him crack his back. *His hat is looking to duel Corvus's hat in order to decide which is the fanciest. *Luminitous is V. *Rumor has it Luminitous's only flavor is politely bemused. *A fae once made Luminitous's hat sentient. It might still be sentient... *Rumor has it Luminitous sometimes foregoes sleep to wander the city streets, carrying a torch despite his own natural glow. *Rumor has it that Luminitous isn't a half celestial at all... but instead a very dedicated raver. *Rumor has it, Luminitous is a raider on the high seas, and his hat is his ship. *It is said, the happier he is, the brighter he glows. *Rumor has it Luminitous has mastered cloning magic to be in two places at once. * Luminitous' hands can hold more eggs than any other in Port Frey. * Rumor has it he knows a secret that was taken to the grave. * Rumor has it, Luminitous is secretly working with the vampires. Quotes * "Do not fight against your enemy, make them fight against you instead" * "Let ones light shine bright from overhead. But be weary, if it is a harsh light, shadows will be cast" * "If they are protected by the law then I will cleanse their hearts and minds instead of their bodies" * "Its rare, but sometimes the goodness of a single human might surprise you, and are capable of great things" * "lets make better choices and decisions" * "i am afraid to die" Character Inspirations His name can be written many ways and shortened in many ways. Luma. Lumi. Lumin. Luminit. All are valid. Soundtrack https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlUOVkWxjyU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9KEemz1Iwc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnkbUkQS2EQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POqEVwROEQs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOJ91H4mraU https://soundcloud.com/mega-corp/undefeated